Protected
by Sinead176
Summary: Regina pricks her own finger on the spinning needle and puts herself under the curse to save David. Who could possibly wake the Evil Queen from her eternal slumber? AU. Set during and after 2x8. Rated T for mild language and sexual content. Evil-Charming!
1. Preface

**Protected - preface **

_**Okay! Welcome to my third ONCE Fanfic! Yes, it is Evil-Charming because for some reason, I ship them really hard. I realize some of them may be OOC, but this is my story and I can do whatever the heck I want to, so please enjoy! **_

_**I own nothing (except the mistakes)**_

It isn't going to work; of this Regina is positive. As they stand with baited breath, waiting for David to prick his finger and fall into the netherworld, Regina finds the knot in her stomach tightening further with each shallow breath she manages to draw. What could possibly be causing this unnamed fear, she doesn't know. Sure, she would be guilt ridden were Henry to lose his grandfather, but Regina knows there is simply more to it than that. Her first priority is and always will be her son, but the selfish, ulterior motives continue to lurk beneath the surface. Something inside – her deformed convenience perhaps? – insists that she can't let David do this, can't let him do this, can't let him... and suddenly this mantra gains a hold of her voice.

"David, I can't let you do this; we'll find another way."

And then he's looking at her with eyes as deep blue as the Caribbean Sea, and he challenges- perhaps part of him pleading - "What could you possibly do to stop me? You and I both know there isn't another option at this point."

At this she takes two steps back, logic making her realize that by allowing him to fail in his heroic mission, she would be gaining everything she's ever wanted: riddance of the whole Charming family, and Henry, all to herself. So why then, does the idea of losing David - because she prefers to think of this man as David, not James and certainly not Charming - feel like a knife in her battered heart? She knows this is wrong, knows that she should look away, walk away and feign indifference, but her feet seem to have a different idea, her outstretched hand a mind of its own. When Regina's finger meets the sharp needle-point, it's nearly as much of a shock to her as it is to everyone else in the room. Her brain becomes foggy and her vision swims as the poison licks through her veins, slowly swallowing her in darkness. She can feel her heart slowing and lungs struggling to breathe; if she didn't know any better, Regina would think she was dying. Her hand reaches out in a futile attempt to grab hold of something, but she merely grasps air and soon she is falling. She's almost certain she hits the ground, because no one would bother to catch her, yet the impact never takes hold and in her last conscious thought, Regina feels... protected.

_**So, what do you think? Should I continue with the idea, or drop it? I know this was really short and kind of vague, but it's only the preface; the next chapter will be longer. Please review and let me know!**_


	2. Chapter One

**Protected - Chapter One**

_**I'd like to say a huge thank you to those who reviewed! Your comments mean a lot to me! Here is chapter one; as promised it's a bit longer. It starts out as the prologue but with David's thoughts instead of Regina's. I hope you enjoy it; even though there isn't must Regina in this chapter. She's there, just not, you know, present. So anyways, on with the story! **_

_**Italics are flashbacks, by the way. **_

_**I own nothing…still. **_

He's staring into the very point of the spinning needle containing the poison the fate of his family is now sealed in, and feeling a rare bout of fear taking hold. David curses himself for this, for feeling like a coward when the safe return of his wife and daughter depends on him. Still, he can't help but hesitate with his hand hovering unsteadily above the needle. He completely forgets about the others in the room until Regina - who, he has to remind himself, is the cause of his problems, though he can't quite bring himself to scorn her anymore - breaks the silence.

"David, I can't let you do this; we'll find another way."

He finally notices her then, her wide, pleading brown eyes; face contorted in what can only be worry. He's worried too, so much so that he almost wishes Regina _would_ find another way. The less naive part of him knows, though, that they've exhausted every other option, and sending Henry back into the inferno is absolutely out of the question. He needs to make sure she isn't going to try anything stupid or dangerous and so he musters up the most threatening tone he can.

"What could you possibly do to stop me? You and I both know there isn't another option at this point."

It's really the best David can do when she's melting his insides with the look she's giving him. He watches her back away and breathes a sigh of relief. He looks to Henry and gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile, then to Mr. Gold who nods his head once in acknowledgement, and finally, back to the spinning needle. David lowers his hand, but never makes contact with the pointed end, instead his hand lands on something soft, and just like that Regina has done the stupid, dangerous thing he was worried she would. He looks up to find her numbly starting down at her trembling hand, as if shocked by her own actions. As small, choked gasp leaves her throat and she blindly reaches for his arm. He watches her eyes roll into the back of her head and catches her before she can hit the floor.

"Mom!" Henry cries, falling to her side and clearly forgetting the Evil Queen she's supposed to be. "Why did she do this? She doesn't even have a true love; she'll never wake up!"

"We'll find a way," David reassures, though he isn't certain himself whether the former queen will ever awaken.

"Henry, you need to know that this is not your fault, okay? I don't want you blaming yourself."

Henry nods, but never takes his sullen gaze away from Regina's face. David tears his eyes away from the young boy clinging to his mother's pale hand, to Mr. Gold who looks surprised, despite himself, yet amused that the Evil Queen has just fallen victim to her own curse. Finally, his gaze rests on Regina. She's warm, softer than he would have thought her to be, and he realizes he's never really touched her before apart from small, friendly gestures when they were cursed. She feels right cradled in his arms, albeit limp and unconscious. She's barely breathing, just enough to keep her alive. Would it be enough though? After all, magic in Storybrooke is unpredictable.

"Should she be in a hospital?" David asks, feeling for a pulse, that's slow and weak, but thankfully still steady beneath his fingers. He waits for an answer, sparing a quick glance at Mr. Gold, who is still quietly observing the scene before him unfold.

Gold considers this for a moment; after all, Henry had nearly died of the very same curse just a few weeks prior.

"She should be alright, as long as we're careful. If you would kindly lay her Majesty down on the cot, I'll keep a close watch on her for now."

"And if I don't trust you?" David challenges.

"That, dearie, is entirely up to you. If you should like to stay and babysit our dear queen, I'll be only too happy to provide a chair for you; however, I do believe there is a town in need of governing."

"I don't think the citizens will have burned everything to the ground by the time we've taken a minute to discuss what we're going to do," David argues, subconsciously pulling Regina closer. He's not quite ready to release her into the care of Rumpelstiltskin completely defenseless; he knows the two are not exactly on friendly terms.

"What if she remains in Snow's apartment for now? That way Henry could be with her."

"And if something goes wrong?" Gold says, "Don't let your hero complex get in the way; we wouldn't want a tragedy to occur. Now, the cot, if you please; or would you prefer we leave her on the ground?"

David glares, not making any attempt to mask the unadulterated hatred in his eyes, but obliges by gently gathering Regina off the ground and carrying her to the cot by the wall at the very back of the pawn shop. Her face is serene, but he knows she's not resting peacefully in the depths of her mind, plagued by her every regret. With a pang in his chest, David realizes he may never again see her warm, brown eyes or see those rare, beautiful smiles she saves just for Henry, and lately, for him. Slowly, the frequent meetings that very strictly revolved around bringing Snow and Emma home, evolved into late night conversations. It was shocking for David to find out he really knew nothing about the woman he used to call his enemy, and even more so to realize he wanted to know more.

_Regina stepped onto the plush carpet in the living room, removing her shoes, and lowered herself down beside the roaring fire. She tucked her bare legs beneath the hem of her dress and smoothed out each wrinkle with care, not paying any mind to David watching, utterly entranced, a few steps away. Finally, she turned her head lazily and addressed him with a soft smirk playing on her lips, "Don't be shy, Charming. Make yourself comfortable." _

_Never removing his eyes from her as the firelight danced enticingly across her striking features, David slowly lowered himself down beside her. At last managing to find his voice, David lamely reminded, "You know I hate it when you call me that." _

_"Precisely why I continue to do so, dear," she replied, stifling a yawn, which, quite frankly was the sexist thing David had ever seen. _

_He had to mentally slap himself, then, for thinking about Regina in that way. After all, she was Snow's sworn enemy, and therefore, his as well. Still, part of him - whether David or James, he couldn't tell - felt sorry for her. The other half; however, couldn't forgive her for enacting the curse and ripping his loved ones away. _

_Regina cocked her head slightly. "What are you looking at?" _

_"You... I mean, you look tired. It's been a long day; we should get some rest," he covered quickly. _

_David could have sworn in that moment that he saw an immense amount of sadness shine in Regina's eyes briefly, before the mask was firmly back in place once more. That was the first time she had ever allowed him to see the pure, raw emotion beneath the cool façade."I think that's a good idea," she replied quickly, refusing to meet his eyes. Regina rose quickly and padded towards the stairs, picking up her discarded heals along the way. She paused at the banister, remembering that she hadn't offered a place for him to stay. _

_"I suppose you'll be staying the night, won't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, a sort of reluctant acceptance. He wouldn't leave Henry here alone with her. "There is a guest room up the stairs, third door on the right. Make yourself at home." _

_With that she retreated up the stairs before David's voice calling her name softly, caused her to falter, and turn around again. _

_"Thank you." _

_The small smile that graced her lips caused a familiar warmth to spread in his chest. He certainly couldn't explain it - probably never would be able to - but found he didn't really mind much anymore. _

_"Of course," she replied, slightly taken aback. "Goodnight, David." _

_"Goodnight, Regina." _

"Gramps, you okay?"

"Hmm?" David's head snaps up as his mind is pulled from its memories. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Do you think she'll find the Red Room and pass the information along to Snow White and my mom? Henry asks with that hopeful gleam in his eyes that makes David envy his enthusiasm in this kind of situation.

"I sure hope so, kid," David says, but he can't bring himself to feel it amidst the confusion. At this point, he isn't sure whether to be angry with Regina for screwing up the intended plan, or to admire her sacrifice, even though her motivations are unclear.

"We'll figure it out, but for now, I think it's time we take you home, Henry."

The boy nods sadly glancing at his adoptive mother one more time before slinging his backpack over his shoulder. David wills himself - and it does take a considerable amount of restraint - not to look at Regina as he grabs his keys and follows Henry out the door.

Once Henry is far enough out of ear shot, David turns to Mr. Gold. "We'll be discussing this tomorrow," he says, leaving no room for an argument.

"Indeed we will," the imp replies.

David turns to leave, but with one last thought, stops again. "If you try anything, if I don't come back to find Regina exactly how I left her, there will be trouble."

"Funny," Gold retorts coolly, "I was under the impression you didn't care about her well-being. May I remind you, _sheriff_, that this woman is the very reason your family has now been separated not once, but twice."

"Emma made a promise to Henry that no harm would come to Regina, and I intend to honor that promise while she's gone," David states carefully, successfully covering up any indication that he may actually care for the Evil Queen.

Gold seems to accept this, but remains skeptical as always. "Rest assured her majesty will be very much alive when you return. If she dies, it certainly won't be my doing."

David studies the manipulative man, searching to find the ever-existing loop hole in his words, but realizes he's too tired at the moment to care. He hates himself, because there are far too many things wrong with what he's feeling. He needs to leave, he really is trying, but walking out the door is much more difficult than it should be. Somehow, thankfully, he manages to put one foot in front of the other and climb into his truck.

The drive back to Snow and Emma's apartment is uneventful and silent. Henry sits still, head resting on his arm, looking out the window. He's lost in thought, that much David can tell, but about what, he hasn't a clue. He won't push the kid tonight though; it's been a rough day. Hell, it's been a rough week.

David tucks Henry into bed with no words exchanged but a soft "goodnight," and sits alone in the living room, swirling around a glass of scotch. It isn't strong enough; not by as long shot. Soon he gives up and goes to bed, and lies awake plagued by thoughts of the wrong brunette, and haunted by deep, brown pools of emotion. Their pain burns into his restless mind and settles like a ton of bricks in his heart. _I shouldn't be thinking about her_, he tells himself, but it's no use. Somewhere along the way he started liking her, and now David can't help but feel that she really isn't evil at all, just a lost queen who, for once, needs to feel loved... protected.

_**I'm sure you can guess the theme of this story by now…**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the first real chapter! Chapter two should be up within the next week. I don't want to go too fast, but it's hard not to! **_


	3. Chapter Two

**Protected - Chapter Two**

_**Here's chapter two! Be prepared for some Snow/Regina feels in this one. Enjoy!**_

_**Yeah, still don't own anything. **_

For someone who has administered the sleeping curse many times, Regina is fully unprepared for the heart wrenching affects. She always tried to tell herself that she had no regrets, but her subconscious mind doesn't seem quite as adamant on being convinced. Watching herself kill each and every victim that got in her way leaves her stomach churning, but it's bearable. When Regina finds herself underneath the shade of a majestic oak in the embrace of her lost love, her heart clenches painfully, and though she tries hard not to jump on Rocinante's back and rescue the screaming little girl from the runaway horse, it's no use. She knows this story well. No matter how hard she tries, Regina can't force her young self not to share her deepest secret with the young princess. She still can't help but trust her mother when she pretends to accept her relationship with Daniel. She can't save Daniel in time; her feet remain rooted to the ground. This is more vivid than any nightmare she's ever had, but essentially the same; reliving Daniel's death and feeling as if her heart is being crushed in her mother's firm grip along with his. Regina had never noticed before, but many of her life's regrets occurred within a matter of hours.

Of course, they are not her only regrets, no; many of those come later in life. Though she had once proclaimed to Snow White and Prince Channing's court on the day of her death sentence that her only regret was not having caused more pain and misery, and above all killing Snow, this isn't entirely true. Perhaps then a part of her truly felt that way, but above all else, Regina has always felt hopelessly confused. Looking back and reliving her own merciless - dare she day slightly sociopathic - actions, she has to admit remorse is an accompanying emotion, but back then, she regretted nothing.

All of these seemingly insignificant thoughts manage to flit through her mind as she sits alone in her dungeon cell, awaiting an event she recalls all too well. The footsteps echo through the corridor and her voice, the voice that still makes Regina's skin crawl, commands to the nearest guard, "leave us."

The knight argues about having direct orders from the prince to which Snow denotes, "and now you have orders from me." She's commanding; every bit the Queen she was raised to be.

Regina doesn't want to go through this again. The outcome won't be any different; after all, the past can't be changed. And Regina realizes she doesn't want this moment in time to change at all. Everything that transpired in this jail cell lead her to the curse and the curse brought her Henry. That, she will never regret.

Very suddenly, everything melts away, until the world fades into a dark, torch- lit room of mirrors. This is, in a strange way, the hardest place to be, where she's forced to stare into her own reflection no matter where she turns. The Regina in the mirror is not the former mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. No, this Regina is the Evil Queen, whom the true Regina loathes. She is everything Regina never wanted to be, every mistake she ever made, every heart she took. Regina wants to scream, wants to run away, but she's well aware that there is only one way to awaken from this curse, and her only hope is gone. Forever.

Regina collapses to the ground, but the queen in the mirror does not follow her down. She towers above, a smirk of false victory plastered on her face. Regina is cowering from the Queen - from herself, if she really thinks about it, which she tries desperately not to do. _At least it's warm in this room,_ Regina thinks wryly. In fact, the heat radiating against her legs is becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Tentatively, Regina presses her hand to the floor and hisses when it burns.

"The red room," she breaths, several memories - ones she is almost certain are real - hitting her at once. Hope lies quite literally beneath her if she can find a way to break through the ground. Newly determined, Regina stands and breaks one of the metal torches from the wall. Over and over, using up every ounce of strength in her body, she slams the torch into the floor. Small cracks begin to appear, the stone is crunching beneath her feet. One, loud crack signals the breakthrough, but there's no time for Regina's to revel in the victory before she falls and crumbles to the ground. Flames burn in every direction, crackling and spitting sparks onto her over-heated skin. She squints her eyes and ducks her head away from the inferno threatening to swallow her body up in its depths. The small room is windowless, allowing the billowing, smokeless flames no escape. Regina knows, though, that she will not burn to death no matter how charred her skin may become. Across the room a dark, familiar figure appears, shielding her face from the fire.

"Snow!"

"Regina?" Snow yells over the roar of the flames. "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time to explain right now. I need you to listen carefully," Regina orders. "There is a jar of squid ink in Rumpelstiltskin's cell; it will help you defeat Cora. Whatever you do, do not let her enter the portal; if she makes it to Storybrooke, everyone is in danger, including Henry. You have to promise me you'll protect him; I need you to keep that promise, do you understand?"

"Of course, you know I will," Snow said with determination, then hesitantly, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How will you wake up?" She wonders, fearing – for reasons she cannot explain – she already knows the answer.

"I won't." How could someone with no true love wake? Surely Snow isn't stupid enough to believe Regina has any hope at all. Even more unimaginable, is the look of sadness that crosses Snow's face. Regina would have imagined glee, or at the very least, a bitter sweet acceptance.

"But why?" She asks, eyes glistening. The girl never had, never would cease to surprise Regina with her endless compassion, even for a woman who took everything from her. "Why would you do this for my family?"

Tears are welling in Regina's eyes now too, and she has to bite the inside of cheek to keep the threatening sobs at bay. "Because as much as I'd love to deny it, Henry is part of your family now too, and there's nothing worse than losing the ones you love. I couldn't let Henry potentially go through that by allowing David to come here instead."

Salty tears are pouring down Snow's face and she's shaking her head as if denying the situation will change anything.

"Regina..." She cries. Snow is becoming ever more transparent by the second, disappearing quickly. "No, I'm waking up."

"Tell Henry I love him!" Regina yells, before Snow disappears completely.

**~Protected~**

The pawn shop is silent, save for the ticking of a clock, the only indication that time is actually moving. Without Regina, David feels lost on what to do. He hasn't realized until now just how much he had come to rely on her as an ally. How is he ever going to find a way to bring Snow and Emma back now?

Uneven footsteps accompanied by the thump of a cane, approach slowly from behind. "I hope you aren't expecting to see any change; she isn't going to awaken. You seem to be having a hard time accepting that."

David rubs at his face tiredly and sighs, "I know, but I have no idea where to go from here. She was kind of in charge of "operation scorpion", believe it or not."

"Operation scorpion?" Gold echoes.

"Henry's name for our plan to bring Emma and Snow home," David explains. "Regina joined hoping to gain Henry's trust and became the brains of the whole operation, since neither Henry or I know a thing about magic or portals." Regina's brilliance truly did impress him. Too often, he found himself watching her while she concentrated, bottom lip pulled between her teeth and delicate eyebrows furrowed. She was simply enchanting, if David was being completely honest with himself, something becoming more and more dangerous each day.

His eyes wander aimlessly down her still form until his gaze settles on her arm, where something red catches his eye. The majority of the perfect, white skin on her forearm is deeply burned, leaving bright red welts. David feels his stomach drop at the sight.

"Look," David draws Mr. Gold's attention to the burns.

Gently, though he knows he couldn't possibly cause her any physical discomfort in her hopelessly unconscious state, he takes her injured arm in his hands and inspects the damage.

"Can you heal it?" David asks.

"Of course I can," Gold replies, as if insulted that David would even ask. "If you'll step away long enough to allow me to that is."

David quickly rises from his seat and steps back, watching over Mr. Gold's shoulder as he hovers his hand over Regina's arm and heals the burns with very little effort at all. Gold removes his hand and reveals the perfectly healed skin where the ghastly red welts had been second before. For once, the imp asks for nothing in return – no price for his magic.

"You do realize what this means, do you not? Gold asks, glancing over his shoulder at the prince.

David looks to Mr. Gold and then back to Regina and finally it dawns on him. Henry had been burned identically just days before, yet he had been too consumed in worrying over the severity of Regina's burns and had missed the meaning entirely.

"She did it, she found Snow."

_**I'm not so sure about this chapter so let me know what you think. Should I keep going?**_


	4. Chapter Three

**Protected - Chapter Three**

_**We're just gonna go ahead and skip a bit of time for this story to move forward. Without Regina, Mr. Gold never puts the killing spell on the portal, so none of that stuff happens. When time passes, the transition is marked with **_**~Protected~ **

The water in the well is perfectly still, giving no sign that a portal will be opening any time soon as Mr. Gold had predicted. David releases a long sigh, realizing he's been holding his breath nearly the entire time. They'd been waiting for nearly an hour already, and each time a stone would plop into the water and ripple, David was sure it would be them, but so far, no such luck was to be had.

"Are you sure this is where they're going to come through?"

"Would we be waiting here if I were not positive?" Gold answers rhetorically, leaning on his came for support. "Right now the only thing we can do is wait and hope it is indeed your wife and daughter that come through first and not Cora."

At this point, David can't really afford the thought of Regina's mother coming through instead of Snow and Emma. Based on the terror in Regina's eyes when she learned Cora was still alive, David already feared the woman, though he knew nothing about her. Anyone who could reduce Regina to dread -a sharp contrast to her usual collected manner and quite frightening in its own right - was worthy of anyone's animosity. Even Mr. Gold seemed painfully adamant on keeping the woman out of Storybrooke. With that thought in mind David's hand hovers over the gun hidden in the holster beneath his jacket.

The water in the well begins to ripple and stir gently, a purple glow emanating from the clear water. It then begins to swirl more furiously and deep purple smoke pours from the well and billows toward the two men watching in anticipation. The smoke clears and the forest goes silent, waiting. One pale hand latches onto the ledge and a blonde head emerges from the base of the well.

"Emma!" And soon after she emerges from the well, so does Snow. David rushes over to his family and pulls them both into a tight embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"David, you should know by now," Snow chastises teasingly, "I will always find you." For the first time ever, something about their saying makes him uneasy, and when Snow presses her lips to his firmly, it's not right. Everything suddenly feels very wrong and it makes David feel numb. It's almost as if something's missing, as if a part of him has changed. Snow notices too, because she pulls back with a questioning look in her green eyes. David knows they'll be discussing it later, but what is he going to say?

**~Protected~**

_One Week Later_

"What is going on, David? You've been acting strange ever since we came home!" Snow exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air and then letting them fall back down to her sides. "Every time I try and spend time with you, you just disappear and I don't see you for hours!"

"I'm sorry, this has just been a big adjustment with the curse breaking, and then you and Emma falling through the hat, and now with Regina under the sleeping curse because of me..." he trails off, sighing."Now I just want to do what's right."

"Regina?" Snow echoes. "Please tell me your idea of doing what's right isn't waking her up."

"If it weren't for her you wouldn't be here and I might not be either, I owe it to her to at least try."

"No, David, you don't owe her anything." She argues incredulously. "One good deed does not make a person good and as much as I'd love to believe she could ever change, it's not going to happen!"

"You once gave her a second chance because you had seen who she truly is," David reminds her of Regina's almost-execution. "I've finally seen her - the real Regina - and now I'm ready to give her the chance to change, the chance she deserves. Especially after what she did for our family!"

"She didn't do it for us, she did it for Henry, and only because she wants him back!"  
"Regina loves Henry, despite everything, she loves him enough to save our lives and remain trapped in a nightmare of regrets. You know what that's like. If she isn't deserving of a second chance then tell me, who is?"

With that David storms from the apartment, leaving a bewildered Snow behind, wondering what happened to her Charming.

**~Protected~**

In the hours David spent pouring over Regina's spell books - as well as anything he could get his hands on - there was nothing to be found about how to break a sleeping curse without true love's kiss.

Now, he feels utterly defeated.

David's incompetence with magic had been proven time and time again, yet he persisted, being the only one, save Henry, who believed waking Regina was even a remotely sane idea. He isn't sure why he hasn't given up at this point- it's clearly a hopeless case. Still, his recent, fond memories of the woman trying so desperately to change for her son, keep him going. If anyone had told James he would be attempting to wake the Evil Queen from a sleeping curse, he would have laughed in their face, and then proceed to cringe at the absurdity of the idea. He can't help but feel that James no longer exists within him, just as he would love to believe the Evil Queen is no longer inside Regina.

David finds himself back in the chair beside Regina and once again, lost in thought. He can no longer deny that he misses her company.

**~Protected~**

_Spanning the entirety of Regina's dining room table was now what looked to be a very large, very complicated science experiment. Various vials containing liquids of every shade and hue bubbled, simmered, and frothed; some on burners, some randomly strewn about. Regina stood hunched over the table, studying an array of open books, her raven hair tucked behind her ears and lips pursed in concentration._

_"What is all of this?"_

_She apparently hadn't seen him coming, because she startled at the sound of his voice, breaking her reverie. Throwing and agitated glance toward him, she replied, "an experiment of sorts. I want to find out what about magic is different here, and what basic principles still apply."_

_David studied the contents of a thin vial containing a deep blue jelly-like substance. "How is this (italics) going to help you understand magic?"_

_Regina was just barely able to suppress an eye roll as she explained, "if my spells and potions still have the effect their supposed to, I'll know how to work with them. If not, I may have to do a bit of tweaking." She felt as though she were speaking to a child about some of the most simple fundamental aspects of magic, but then again, this man knew next to nothing of the art. "If I'm able to understand how magic works in this world, we'll have a better chance of finding Miss Swan and... Snow, and bringing them back."_

_David nodded, turning his attention back to the blue potion in his hand. He shook it around and watched as the jelly turned from blue to violet. He dipped one finger into the vital and rubbed the violet substance between two fingers. All of a sudden, his skin began to burn._

_"Uhh... Regina?"_

_She looked up from the spell book and dropped it into the table, her eyes widening. "What...?" She grabbed his hand forcefully and examined the purple goo slowly spreading up his finger. "Get it under running water before it eats your entire finger off!" She pushed him toward the kitchen. David allowed himself to be shoved in the direction of Regina's kitchen sink and turned on the tap. He held his hand beneath the cold, running water and immediately the burning sensation eased. David sighed as the icy chill mostly relieved the pain, though it didn't disappear entirely._

_Regina entered the kitchen a moment later, a small bowl in one hand and a first aid kit in the other. She looked nothing short of frustrated and it made David cringe. Here she was trying to help his family get home - her two worst enemies - and he was screwing it all up. She pulled his hand away from the water and shut off the tap. David instantly missed the cooling sensation it provided, but cooperated nonetheless. Regina noticed his reluctance and flashed a small, tentative smile._

_"I think you'll like this better," she said, motioning to the clear paste in the bowl. "It will help it heal faster." She dipped two slim fingers into the concoction and gently applied it to his injured hand._

_"What did that stuff do?" David asked hesitantly._

_"It was burning the skin from your fingers. It doesn't stop until it's devoured every bit of flesh on your body. Luckily, it's not water resistant."_

_"Why would you even have something like that on your dining room table? What could you possibly need a skin-eating potion for?" David wondered, slightly incredulous._

_Regina glared at him then, the only look that could successfully send a shiver down David's spine. "Why would you touch something in a vial when you don't know what it is?" She retorts. "I didn't think I would actually have to explain that to you, but apparently I was wrong."_

_Regina wrapped a bandage over the balm she had applied and dropped his hand. Her face was unreadable, a clear indication that she was upset and unwilling to show him just how much his accusations stung. David placed his hands on her shoulders, which surprised her and caused her to look up at him with confusion clearly written on her face._

_"I'm sorry," David said. "I shouldn't have questioned you like that."_

_Regina pulled away, avoiding eye contact. "No, it's alright. I - I understand." She forced a smile, and though David didn't believe it, he let her think he was fooled. If there was one thing he had come to learn about Regina in the weeks they had been working together, was that she only attacked when she felt threatened or insecure. For both their sakes, he returned her smile._

**~Protected~**

David hung his head in his hands and sighed dejectedly. He'd never felt so confused in his life. He wasn't supposed to care about this woman, yet he did. The more of the real Regina he got a glimpse of, the more he wanted to know her. Now, he fears - he knows - he'll never get the chance.

Absentmindedly, David presses the back of his hand to her warm cheek, and notices a burn that hadn't been there before. _So she's been in the burning room this entire time,_ David thinks, _she'll be trapped there forever..._

He'd failed her.

"I'm sorry, Regina," he says, lightly pressing a tender kiss to the burn and inhaling her delicate scent. He closes his eyes, just as a pulse of magic rushes through the room, dusting across his skin as though simply a gentle breeze flowing from the open window.  
Regina's eyes fly open and a gasp of air rushes into her lungs, filling her with life once again. Tentatively, because she can't believe this is real, that she is truly awake, Regina touches the cheek still tingling with the sensation of true love's kiss. She turns her head slowly and finds him with his head in his hands.

"David?"

His head shot up at the sound of her voice, his eyes meeting two very confused, if not slightly disoriented brown orbs. "Regina," he breathes in disbelief.

_Regina... he hadn't, had he?_

_**Mwahahaha! Now we're finally going to get to the actual Regina/David interaction. Yay!**_

_**On a different note, I hope this chapter wasn't too hard to follow with all of the time changes. I guess I thought, considering you guys probably watch Once, you're pros at switching from one time period to the next. **___


	5. Chapter Four

**Protected - Chapter Four**

_Regina... he hadn't, had he?_

Regina jumps up from the cot, swaying slightly on her feet, and steps in purposeful strides toward the door. She has absolutely no idea what's going on, but she sure as hell intends to find out. She feels disoriented, confused, and her head is spinning, but she refuses to stop until she has an answer.

Surprised by her sudden movement, David jumps up from his chair. "Regina, wait!"

She spins around quickly, wobbling slightly only to be caught and steadied by the very man she's trying to get away from. "No, I need to find out who's responsible for this." Her eyes darken suddenly and David is reminded of the Evil Queen he used to know. "I need to find Gold."

"What are you talking about? Gold didn't do anything, he isn't even here." Regina tries to push him out of the way, but he remains still with his feet firmly planted and his hands on her arms. "Take it easy, okay? You just woke up from a sleeping curse; you're probably confusing your dreams with reality."

"Yes, David, I just woke up from a sleeping curse! A curse that I made sure had absolutely no weaknesses! There is no way to break this curse except true love's kiss and, well... that wasn't really an option for me."

"I don't know what happened either, but right now, acting irrationally is not a good idea. We'll figure this out; I promise," he reassures.

_We'll figure this out. We._

Regina glares, hating the way he's making her feel. She's not used to someone caring, to being reassured and believing it. An undeniably, and painfully familiar warmth spreads in her chest and pools in her stomach. For a fleeing moment she almost believes she could actually be _loved._ She'll never admit that she can't deal with these feelings, but right now she can't do it. Regina hardens her mask and changes the subject.

"Where's Henry?"

David hesitates to give her the answer he knows is going to sting. "With Emma."

"Emma?" She echoes, feeling despair chipping away steadily at her heart. Henry's gone for sure now; he'll never be hers again. Her throat goes dry. "They're back?"

David nods slightly; he can see the hurt in her eyes; he can tell what she's thinking. _When did he ever become so good at reading her?_

Regina cocks her head to the side. "Then why are you here?"

"After what you did, I had to find a way to break the curse and bring you back."

"You broke the curse," Regina clarifies in more of a statement than a question.

"I may have," David says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Regina's eyes narrow dangerously. "How?" And then it hits her. Regina touches her cheek again, feeling the blood draining from her face. _How in the hell did he do that? It wasn't true love's kiss; it couldn't be._

"I guess I sort of got caught up in the moment, and when I noticed the burn on your cheek I just sorta..." He trails off. David doesn't feel like explaining to the Evil Queen how he managed yet again to break her curse with a kiss, no matter how chaste it may have been.

There's not a trace left of the burn, yet she remembers when the flames did indeed caress her skin. There was no way it could have healed so quickly unless... No, Regina refuses to acknowledge these possibilities.

"Apparently magic is more different than I thought," Regina muses. "I need to find out how this happened." She steps around David, her determination renewed with a fiery passion. The spark David loves - loves? No, admires- is back in her eyes.

**~Protected~**

Archie looks up from the paper at the knock on his door, confused. It's too late to be one of his patients; his last session ended four hours ago. He folds the paper on his desk and goes to answer the door. Pongo's already sniffing and scratching, trying to get to whoever is on the other side. He only ever did that around one person, but it couldn't be...

He swings to door open, surprise registering clearly on his face. "Regina!"

Pongo wags his tail happily at the return of his master's most frequent patient. The dog uncharacteristically jumps up on Regina's legs in an attempt to lick her face.

Regina lightly nudges the dog down and looks up at Archie. "I'm sorry to bother you this late at night, but I was hoping we could talk."

Archie smiles and beckons her inside his office. "Of course Regina; come inside."

She does, hesitantly as always, and takes her usual seat on the leather couch. She doesn't settle into the cushions; however, and Archie takes note of her stiff behavior. Her eyes are roaming over everything in the room, everything except him. She's avoiding eye contact and deliberately refusing to initiate any form of conversation, something Archie had come to realize she does when she's uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her. It's a simple question, yet still she bristles.

"Fine."

Their sessions always begin like this; Regina briskly answering his simple questions. It takes a while - sometimes an hour, which Archie secretly hopes will not be the case tonight - to get her to delve into more personal subject matter.

"If you don't mind me asking Regina, how did you awaken from the sleeping curse?" Archie knows only true love's kiss is capable of breaking the powerful curse, and he knows of Daniel's death.

"I-I'm not entirely sure," she stutters.

"It sounds as if you may have a speculation." He doesn't want to push her, but still...

"I might," she admits, "but if I tell you, you need to swear on your life it will not leave this room, do you understand? I'm coming to _you _because I trust you and that's... difficult for me to do."

"I would never do anything to betray your trust, Regina," Archie assures.

"Snow said the same thing," she mutters.

"Snow was very young then," Archie reminds her, something he finds himself doing often. "I can be trusted, I assure you."

Regina sighs, her hands toying with one of the buttons on her silk blouse. "I think," she began slowly, "that David may have woken me from the curse."

"David Nolan?"

Regina nods in affirmation. Archie hums thoughtfully, cocking his head slightly. "And, how do you believe he may have done that?" He wouldn't want to jump to a conclusion.

"How do you think?" She snaps.

As always, Archie takes no offense by her tone, replying calmly, "As far as I know, true love's kiss is the only way, but do you love him?"

Regina scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous, of course not."

"Okay, then let me ask you this," Archie says, partially changing the subject. "Why did you prick your finger and fall under the curse before David could, if that was the intended plan?"

"Because I didn't want Henry to lose his family," Regina replies defensively.

"That's very selfless of you, making a sacrifice for your son," he praises. "Is that the only reason, or do you think, maybe, you were afraid of losing David?"

"Why would I -?"

"Remember," Archie cuts in, "nothing you say will leave this room; don't be afraid to tell me the truth. I can't help you of you don't."

Regina's breath hitches slightly, and she has to duck her head to hide her reddening cheeks. She swallows hard and looks back up to meet Archie's steady gaze. "Perhaps I was a bit afraid. David had, in a way, become one of my only friends. I'd rather spend the rest if my life asleep than go through that again... losing someone," she finishes softly, eyes glistening.

"Maybe it's time to let someone in again," Archie suggests.

Archie knows he's said the wrong thing when she stiffens and the mask slams back into place.

"I think this has been quite enough for one night," Regina mutters, rising from the couch and rushing to the door. "Thank you, Dr. Hopper." With that she swings the door open and pulls it closed forcefully behind her.

**~Protected~**

Late into the night Regina searches and prods through every book, every journal she ever kept in the enchanted forest on magic and curses. She picks apart every ingredient of the sleeping curse, searching for any weakness, and reason for it to have changed. Was it possible that their mutual true love for Henry found a loop hole and broke it? No, that couldn't be right.

Regina sighs in frustration and slams the book closed. This made absolutely no sense; she didn't love David! Perhaps in time she could, but David will never love her in return, so what's the use?

Regina hates herself for allowing that thought to hurt. The idea of Prince Charming ever loving her should be repulsive, not bring a long forgotten warmth to her chest she's only ever felt once before. This isn't right, she must be dreaming!

_Dreaming... No, she couldn't be._

Allowing herself to fall in love and have her heart broken again was something Regina promised herself she'd never do. She would, of course, regret allowing herself to make the same foolish mistake twice.

So that's it; she never woke up after all.

Regina feels relieved after hours of searching for the answers and nearly pulling her hair out, yet at the same time, she can't keep her heart from sinking. For one fleeting moment she had actually believed someone could love her, but it wasn't real, it never was. Love had only ever served to cause pain.

Her mother abused her, took the only true love she ever had.

Her father never protected her.

Snow betrayed her.

Daniel was murdered before her eyes.

Henry tossed her aside.

And David - yes, for a moment, however brief, she believed she could have loved him. How could she be so stupid?

Mother was right; love is weakness.

_**Yeah, okay, so I ended that one a bit on the angsty side. Sorry.**_

_**This was, by far, the hardest chapter to write, so I hope it was okay.**___


	6. Chapter Five

**Protected - Chapter Five**

_**I would like to apologize if either Regina or David are OOC; this chapter took a long time to write, and it's really, really long. Still, I hope you will enjoy the initiation of Evil Charming!**_

_**I own nothing. **_

David rolls over and blindly reaches for his vibrating phone on the nightstand, groaning. He glances at the glowing screen and rolls out of bed quietly as not to wake Snow. Leave it to Regina to call just as he's finally drifting off.

He hits the send button. "Regina?"

"We need to talk."

David sighs audibly. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now. I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Wait, Regi-" he's met with a dial tone.

**~Protected~**

Regina paces in the foyer, arms folded protectively across her stomach, waiting. The only sound to keep her company in the very large, very lonely mansion is the loud click of her heels in time to the ticking off the clock on the wall.

Finally - really it's only been seven minutes but to Regina it's been eternity - three quite knocks echo through the house. She swings the door open to find a slightly irritated Charming standing on her doorstep with his arms folded over his chest. "What on earth is so important that it couldn't wait until morning? Do you realize what time-?"

"I know why your kiss woke me up," Regina states flatly.

David's anger dissipates quickly. "How?"

Regina begins pacing again, shaking her head frantically as she explains. "I'm still under the sleeping curse; I never even woke up!" Her hands are trembling now, partly because of the amount of coffee she consumed to stay awake, but mostly because she's anxious. The entire situation is beginning to drive her to the brink of insanity, if she hasn't fallen already, that is.

David's head spins just watching Regina's frantic movements. He places his hands on her shoulders and eases her to a stop. Her face is pale, eyes rimmed in dark circles. "Regina, you're not still under the curse. You're beyond exhausted."

She pulls his hands off her shoulders and crosses her arms. "You don't understand. It's the only explanation that makes sense. I swore I would never fall in love again after what happened to..." She swallows the lump forming in her throat. "Daniel. Now I'm making the same stupid mistake with a man I'm supposed to hate!"

David is rendered speechless, his mouth slightly agape. Had she just admitted she was falling in love with him? He must have heard wrong.

"If this really were just part of the curse, would I love you too?"

"D-do you?" Regina stutters, her voice no more than a whisper.

"I think I might," he says, inching closer to her.

"Then this most certainly isn't real," Regina affirms, inching away until her back hits the wall. David follows every step she takes back with a stride forward, until his parted mouth is inches from hers. Regina's breath hitches, her heart racing so hard she's almost certain he can feel it when their bodies press close together. David tilts her head back gently and closes the distance between their lips in a slow, sensual caress. Regina deepens the kiss, her tongue begging for entrance which is quickly granted, while her hands glide up his broad chest and wrap around his neck.

This wasn't all part of some crazy dream in Regina's head; it couldn't be. David is finally beginning to make sense of his feelings for this woman and, damn it, he _wants_ this to be real! He spent 28 years separated from his wife, and as confusing as those years of his life may have been, they were also the most clarifying. After the curse broke, he couldn't find it in himself to love Snow like he had before. Try as he might - and he most certainly did - he couldn't recapture what they once had, just as he can't fight the feelings developing for Regina now.

They pull apart, breathing heavily. David cups her cheek and strokes the side of her face with his thumb, entranced as her chocolate eyes flutter shut. Regina revels in the tender caress, wanting to cry at how good it feels to be touched in such a way after decades of solitude. Even in the most intimate moments of their relationship, Graham had never embraced her like this, made her feel so adored.

Maybe existing in a world created by the sleeping curse wasn't so bad after all.

"I almost wish this actually were real," Regina whispers, her head leaning back against the wall, eyes still closed.

"Regina," David says, bringing her out of her peaceful daze, "this isn't a dream; if it were, you'd still be trapped in the burning room, and I wouldn't have memories leading up to the moment you fell under the curse and during. This is real."

Regina bristles, face burning. He had a very valid point. "Why are you here? Simply to toy with me? To get a quick fuck while I'm vulnerable and then run back to your pretty little wife when you're finished with me?"

David looks nothing short of appalled which brings a humorless laugh from her lips. _At least he has the decency..._

"Is that what you think, Regina?" He isn't sure whether to be angry or despondent that she would think that low both of him and of herself. "Believe it or not, I care, and right now being with you is the only thing that makes sense. I meant it when I said I was falling in love with you; I don't know how, but I have."

"What about your wife, David? Have you forgotten about her?"

"Of course not!" David defends, "but I have forgotten how to love her like I used to. It isn't the same anymore; too much has changed in the past 28 years."

Regina signs dejectedly. "David, I - I don't know what to say to this, what you want me to do! This has been far too much to absorb in one day." She slumps - yes, Regina Mills does indeed slump - against the wall, exhausted and emotionally drained. She wants to love and be loved again so bad it hurts, but she will not let the tears fall; not here, not now. Not in front of _him_.

"Hey," David says, tilting her head up to meet her glossy, bloodshot eyes. She doesn't fight it. "Everything is going to okay, I promise."

Slowly, David pulls Regina back into his arms and enfolds her tightly, absentmindedly running his fingers through her dark hair. Regina gives in and rests her head on David's chest, her eyes drooping heavily. "I just slept for over a week, yet I've never been so tired."

"I can't imagine you had the most restful sleep in the netherworld, and it's been an... eventful day. You should get some rest while you can," he suggests.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go back _there_ just yet." Regina shudders simply thinking of the burning, windowless room in which she had been trapped for the better part of nearly two weeks. She can still feel the heat on her face, feel the flames scorching her skin, how very real it had all seemed.

David remembers when Snow would wake screaming in the middle of the night in the aftereffects of the sleeping curse. He would light a candle and place it on the table by the bed to keep the dreams at bay, and she slept more soundly knowing she was safe. Maybe the same would work for Regina. "I think I may have a solution, but first, why don't you take a shower while I make some decaf tea?"

Regina quirks an eyebrow, amused. "Why do we need decaf tea?"

"Because it's soothing and," he holds up her still jittering hands, "you've clearly had too much caffeine."

"Yes, I suppose that does sound nice," Regina agrees. "I trust you'll manage to make it without wreaking havoc on my kitchen?"

David scoffs, "I can't do much as far as cooking is concerned, but I think I can make a simple cup of tea without creating a culinary apocalypse."

Regina laughs, making her away up the stairs to her bedroom. It's the first time David has ever heard Regina truly laugh, and it brings a warmth to his chest he hasn't felt in a long time.

**~Protected~**

Regina steps from the shower warm and relaxed, her muscles no longer tense. She combs her fingers through her damp hair distractedly, her heart fluttering at the thought of the man in her kitchen. She can't believe how quickly their relationship has come in just a matter of hours. She's closer to achieving revenge on Snow White than she's ever been, yet she can't find joy in the aspect anymore. She promised Henry she was going to better, and she would keep trying until her dying breath. Will Henry blame her for breaking up the Charmings? _Of course he will_, Regina thinks, _as will the rest of the town_. The thought leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. She hadn't asked to fall in love with David, hadn't initiated it, but she would take the blame no matter the circumstances. _No matter how hard I try to prove I've changed._

"Regina?" She jumps at the sound of David's voice calling her name hesitantly.

She flicks the bathroom light off and plunges the room into darkness. David is in the hallway just outside her bedroom door when she finally emerges. "Everything okay?" he asks, concern clear on his face.

Regina forces her lips into a tight smile. "Of course, dear. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure," he says, not believing her answer for a moment. "You'll have to get used to it."

"Easier said than done," Regina mutters.

"Come on." David holds out his hand, "the tea's going to get cold." Apprehensively, Regina accepts his offered hand and allows herself to be led downstairs. Having her hand enveloped in his sends a tingle of delicious warmth through her whole body. No one has held her hand in, well, Regina can't even remember the last time. How something so simple can seem so intimate is lost on her.

"I made jasmine, I hope that's okay."

Regina snaps her mind back to the present, realizing they made it to the kitchen without her even being aware. "Yes, yes jasmine is fine. Thank you." She accepts the steaming mug and brings it close to her nose, inhaling the wafting scent. The hot liquid warms her inside even further, settling in her stomach heavily. She yawns, not bothering to hide her exhaustion. The tea is doing its job well; perhaps too well. Regina sits at the kitchen table to keep from slumping on the counter and collapsing to the floor ungracefully.

She rubs her temples languidly and rubs a hand over her eyes. "This has been a long day."

"That may just be the biggest understatement I've ever heard," David agrees. "I'm thinking it's time for bed." He stretches his arms above his head and groans.

"I suppose this means you'll be leaving, won't you?"

The more David gets to know Regina, the more he realizes just how much emotion her eyes express. He can see the rejection and sorrow clear as day in the liquid brown orbs. He places his hand on hers.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone with the nightmares. It's always worst on the first night, so I'm going to make sure you're safe and sound asleep before I go anywhere," David says, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. Regina basks in the simple care he's taking of her, feeling wholly undeserving and slightly uncomfortable accepting his comforting gestures.

"Thank you," she finds herself being completely sincere, "but I think I'll be alright on my own." She had dealt with nightmares for years with no one to turn to.

The image of Regina waking from the horrific nightmares of the netherworld alone in an empty house tugs at David's mind. "At least let me help you get settled in. When Henry was having nightmares, I would light a candle on the nightstand to help keep the dreams away. I think it helped; he woke up screaming less often. Maybe it'll help you too."

A bitter sweet sadness grips Regina's heart at the mention of her son. Nothing would help her more than having Henry by her side, but she knows it's impossible - he's with his _new_ family now. She stands slowly and places her mug on the counter by the sink. "Very well," she sighs, knowing the determined prince won't take no for an answer. Secretly, Regina is glad for this.

David follows Regina up the stairs to her bedroom, candlestick and lighter in hand. She pulls back the covers and climbs into bed, snuggling down into the plush, silk sheets and bringing the comforter up to her chin, effectively trapping in the heat. She watches as David lights the candle, illuminating the dark room with a soft, flickering glow. Regina's eyes follow the flame, her warm brown eyes flecked in gold. She's very honestly afraid to face what awaits her when sleep takes hold.

"What are you thinking about?"

Regina tears her eyes from the dancing flame to meet David's soft gaze. "I was thinking about us, how quickly this has all happened, yet I don't really want to slow down. Still, I have to admit it's confusing."

David sits on the edge of the bed, reclining back against the pillows. "We'll figure it out," he assures, stroking the back of his hand along her temple and brushing a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. The slow, lazy gesture has a calming effect that leaves Regina and David's eyes drooping despite their best efforts. Sleep claims Regina's exhausted mind within minutes. She drifts off contentedly in David's comforting presence and finally, for the first night of her life since Daniel died, feels protected.

_**Well, there you go! Regina and David's relationship has begun! Let me know what you think? Hope I did them at least some shred of justice…**_


	7. Chapter Six

**Protected - Chapter Six**

_**I own nothing. **_

David stirs awake slowly the next morning, as sunlight streams through the curtains of Regina's bedroom. The plush comforter and impossibly cushy mattress beneath him are not familiar, the warm body beside him not Snow's. He'd gone home last night, hadn't he? David opens his eyes to find himself still in Regina's house. No, apparently he hadn't. He remembers lying with Regina in the early hours of the morning, gently stroking her face as she drifted to sleep. He must have done something right, because Regina hadn't awoken once. Perhaps she had been too tired to even dream. He gazes down at the woman nestled into his side, her chest rising and falling steadily, hair tousled from sleep. Her face is peaceful, much like when she was under the sleeping curse, except for the light tint to her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful. David sighs contently. He could get used to waking beside her.

Just then his phone vibrates harshly in his pocket, startling David from his thoughts. He quickly slides off the bed, careful not to wake Regina, and fishes the phone from his jeans' pocket.

"Hello?" He answers once the bedroom door had closed behind him.

"Charming, where are you?" Snow's angry voice floats over the receiver. "I just woke up and you aren't here."

"I know, I'm sorry," he replies sheepishly. "I had to run out earlier this morning and didn't want to wake you." It technically isn't a lie but it eats at him nonetheless. "I'm on my way home."

"Okay. See you soon then."

David hangs up and cracks the bedroom door back open just enough for him to slip through. Regina is sitting up in bed, groggy, sleep-filled eyes staring at him with curiosity. She runs a hand through her tangled hair and smiles lazily.

"Who was that, dear?"

_No sense in lying to her_, David figures. "Snow. She was wondering where I was."

"Ah," Regina nods. "I'm surprised you stayed; I expected to wake up alone."

David smiles at her; she really is beautiful, and he can't believe it took him this long to notice. "To be honest, I wasn't planning on falling asleep, but I've found I love waking up next to you," he says, sitting at the foot of the bed. "Unfortunately, I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

Regina nods silently, a look of complete seriousness crossing her features that makes David's stomach flip. "You're going to have to make a choice, David. You know that, right?"

"I have made a choice," he replies, standing and leaning over Regina so that their faces are inches apart, and then lowers his voice to a whisper. "I choose you."

Regina's heart leaps at his words and a smile spreads across her face, leaving her eyes sparking with joy. She reaches up and places a hand on his stubbled cheek lovingly. David leans down and presses a gentle yet firm kiss to her soft lips and rubs his hand up and down the arm extended to him.

"I'll see you later," he says, placing a playful kiss to her nose.

Regina watches him leave, perfectly content and happy for the first time in what seems like forever. She finds that even after he's left, and she forces herself to begin her morning routine, the smile never fades.

**~Protected~**

"Where have you been?" Snow inquires the moment David walks through the door.

"I," he falters, taking a breath he knows he's going to need. "I was with Regina."

"David!" Snow exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. "I know you want to find a way to wake her up, and honestly I can't understand why, but it isn't possible. You've been so distant and I miss you; I'm losing you to _her_!"

"Snow," David says softly, as if it's going to make what he has to say any less painful. "I broke the curse."

"What?" Snow shakes her head, her voice lowering to a whisper. "How? It isn't possible."

David's silence is enough of an answer. Snow's eyes fill with tears, her heart breaking. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be true.

"I'm sorry," David says, his voice choking, but he knows the apology is worthless.

"How could you, David?" Snow cries. "After everything that we've been through together, you throw it all away because you've fallen in love with the woman who's tried to kill us both! Have you forgotten what she's done?"

"Of course I haven't!" David yells, louder than he means to, then lowers his voice again. "I haven't forgotten, but I am beginning to forgive her; she's changed."

"People like her don't change; they only fool others into believing they can. When she hurts you, you'll see, but _do not_ come crying back to me!" She's seething now, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "Goodbye, David," she sobs, turning her back to him.

"Snow please." He doesn't want their relationship to end this way; in anger.

She spins around, pointing at the door. "Get out!"

Sadly, David nods and turns to leave. Before he's out the door, he says softly, one more time, "Goodbye, Snow."

**~Protected~**

Regina hums to herself as she prepares dinner later that evening. She lays each layer of lasagna down with practiced care, even adding more sauce and cheese to the mix to make this batch special. She sprinkles red pepper flakes into the meat sauce and places the final row of pasta on top. Smiling in satisfaction, she admires her work and places it in the oven.

The doorbell echoes through the halls, signaling the arrival of her guest. Regina removes her apron, fluffs her hair, and smoothes out the imaginary wrinkles in her dress before answering. She's not entirely surprised that David is being so cordial by ringing the doorbell, but the next several aggressive bangs on her front door are unexpected.

She swings the door open and immediately regrets the decision. Regina forces a smile, suppressing the urge to slam the door and continue with her peaceful evening. "Snow, to what do I owe the _pleasure_?" She takes care in making sure the girl knows it's no pleasure at all, not by any means. Still, Regina refuses to stray too far from the road to redemption.

"I don't know what you've done, or what you're planning, but it won't work," she says, her voice low and threatening, eyes narrowed and full of hate.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"David told me everything," Snow says, her eyes brimming with tears. "How could you do this? He actually thinks you've changed, but you and I both know that isn't true, that you'll never be anything more than a manipulative -"

"How dare you stand here and accuse me when I did nothing wrong! May I remind you, David woke _me_, he kissed _me_; I did nothing to persuade him, because, as you may remember, I was under a sleeping curse at the time," Regina sneers. Her hands are tingling with the sensation of magic waiting to be released.

"He may think he loves you, but once he sees the lies, when he sees who you truly are, he won't anymore."

Regina has to admit, at least to herself, that Snow's words sting. She lifts her chin high, just as mother taught her to do so many years ago. "You seem to be missing one very important fact," she says. "For true love's kiss to work the feeling must be mutual."

Snow hadn't even considered that. "Wait, you don't actually love him, do you?"

"That isn't really your concern, dear. David is no longer your concern; he's no longer your true love."

Regina expects Snow to be angry, upset - she expects the girl to dissolve into tears - but she is completely unprepared for the solid fist that slams into her jaw. Regina gasps, falling backward and landing on the wood floor of her entryway. Snow is equally shocked by her own actions, starting at Regina with a mix of horror and satisfaction that she managed to knock the queen off her throne - literally. As much as Snow believes Regina wholly deserved the blow, she feels ridden with guilt immediately - violence was never the answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I -"

"Get the hell off my property!" Regina growls, pulling herself up from the floor, a hand hovering over her injured cheek. "Right now, you're lucky I've changed, but next time, so help me Snow, I will not show mercy."

Regina slams the door forcefully, her hands visibly shaking with the urge to burn everything within reach to ashes. Just one flick of her wrist is all it would take... no one hit her and got away with it! Just in time, the oven timer snaps Regina out of her violent reverie. _Saved by the bell_, she thinks wryly.

**~Protected~**

David pulls up to the big, white mansion and parks along the curb, just in front of the iron-gated walkway leading to the front door. He turns the knob on the door only to find that the deadbolt has been locked. He isn't surprised that Regina would be trying to keep out any unwanted visitors, but she knew he was coming. He rings the doorbell and waits on the doorstep, listening for the familiar approach of Regina's heels on the hardwood floor. When she doesn't answer David begins to worry. He rings again and steps back a few feet, rocking back and forth on his heels. Finally, the door swings open partially and Regina - or half of Regina, he should say - appears at the door.

"David, I'm sorry, something's come up," she lies, keeping the large bruise on her jaw and spilt lip hidden behind the door. "Perhaps another night?"

"Everything alright?" David asks, voice laced with concern.

"Of course, dear, I've just been very busy, haven't had time to make dinner."

David knows she's lying instantly when he smells the unmistakable aroma of lasagna wafting from the kitchen. "Regina, if something's wrong-"

"Nothing is wrong, at least nothing for you to concern yourself with," she replies, closing the door, but not before David slides his foot in the way and blocks it.

"If it concerns you, it concerns me too," he insists, his blue eyes pleading with her to open the door. "That is what a relationship is about."

"Relationship?" Regina repeats, her eyes softening at the idea.

"If you want to that is," David adds, realizing she may not be ready yet.

Regina's gaze lowers to the floor as she slowly opens the door wider, revealing the ugly bruising beside the right side of her bottom lip.

"Regina..." David steps through the threshold. "What happened, who did this to you?" Now he understands why she was hiding, and he's ready to go after whoever hurt her.

"Your lovely wife paid me a visit today," Regina replies vaguely.

"Snow did this?"

"Yes, but she didn't mean to." _Good lord, I've just defended Snow White; I'm going soft._

David tilts her chin up and inspects the damage. "Did you-?"

"Hurt her? No, she left unharmed," Regina assures, her voice slightly pained.

"Actually I was going to say put ice on it" David corrects softly, "it's a bit swollen, but I'm glad you stayed strong, I know it must have been hard not to hit back."

"You have no idea," she mutters.

"Come on," David says, grabbing Regina's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Let's get some ice on it."

Regina pulls a washcloth from a kitchen drawer and grabs ice out of the freezer. Cautiously, she places the ice on her cheek and winces. The numbing cold slowly eases the throbbing but it never quite ceases, remaining to remind her of the blow.

David watches Regina try and fail at masking the pain. "She must've hit you pretty hard."

"You think so?" Regina snarls with a glare, then visibly flinches at her own rising temper. "I'm sorry, old habits die hard I suppose. Would you care for a glass of wine? I think I'm going to need another."

David is relieved by the change in subject; his wife hitting his new found true love isn't exactly a comfortable topic. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Regina busies herself pouring David a glass of red wine and refilling hers, then pulls the lasagna out of the oven and mixes a salad. David, being mostly inadequate in the kitchen, stands and watches her move about flawlessly. "Can I help set the table or something?" he asks, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Already done, dear, but thank you." Regina throws a backward glance at him and smiles. "Have a seat; I'll be there in a moment."

**~Protected~**

David sets the stack of dishes on the counter while Regina rinses each plate and utensil then places them in the dishwasher. A comfortable silence envelops the room as they clean the kitchen together. Once the last plate has been rinsed and the leftovers covered in plastic wrap and placed in the refrigerator, David snakes his arms around Regina's waist and kisses the back of her head.

"Have I ever told you you're the best cook I've ever met in my life?"

Regina smirks, turning around in his arms and winding hers around his neck. "You could stand to mention it more."

David rests is forehead against Regina's, inhaling her tantalizing scent. Her hands force his head towards hers on their own accord, bringing their lips crashing together. He returns the kiss hungrily, sucking her bottom lip and gliding his tongue along the entrance. She allows him inside and meets his tongue with her own, pulling fistfuls of flannel into her desperate fingers. He can taste the wine on her tongue as it dances with his own. Regina moans into his mouth as his hands roam down her stomach. David grabs onto her hips, backing her toward the living room until they nearly stumble. Regina groans in frustration, breaking the kiss when her heels catch on the carpet and cause her to topple backward. David catches her before she can hit the ground, wrapping his arms securely around her waist and pulling her close.

"Somehow, I think that's a sign," David chuckles breathlessly. "When we do this, we're going to do it right."

"What, you don't want to take me right here on my living room floor?" Regina teases, her voice low, breath ticking his ear lightly. "You seemed rather... eager to me."

"I'm going to prove to you that you're worth more, that I'm not going to leave you," David replies honestly.

"Hmmm," Regina hums, "can't say many people have successfully accomplished that. I guess I can give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Well I should hope so," David chuckles. "After all, I am your true love."

Regina cringes, not at all used to the idea of being do deeply and intimately connected to another soul, another heart so much more undamaged than her own. She knows he deserves someone who isn't so broken.

"I can't say I love you," she admits, "at least not yet. I want to, I really do, but I'm not ready. I'm not so sure I'll ever be ready."

"I'm willing to wait as long as it takes you."

**~Protected~**

"Am I correct in assuming you've been kicked out of the apartment and have nowhere to reside for the time being?" Regina asks, casually leaning against David, her head resting on his shoulder and hands folded over the arm around her waist. She sips at her wine –how many glasses has it been now, four, five? – and smiles languidly, her body completely lax.

"That sounds about right," David replies, running his hand along Regina's hip and over her stomach to lace his fingers with hers.

"Mmmm," Regina hums contentedly, her head falling back into the crook of his neck, eyes half closed. "I suppose you'll have to stay here."

"Well, if you insist." David says lowly, trailing slow, hungry kisses up her neck, pausing to suck tenderly at her pulse point.

"Oh God," Regina moans. "I most certainly insist so long as you never stop doing that." She shudders, goose bumps rising on her heated skin.

"I'd say that's a fair deal," he mummers, nipping behind her ear then resting his chin on her shoulder. Her smell is intoxicating, a delicious combination of apples and cinnamon.

Regina kicks off her heels and tucks her legs up on the couch, leaning further into David and closing her eyes. "I haven't felt this peaceful in a very long time."

David hums in agreement and pulls the blanket draped over the back of the couch down to tuck them into a warm cocoon. With a yawn, he wraps his arms tighter around Regina and drifts off, his head resting on hers.

**Whoa, okay I'm sorry that one was so long! I'll try and shorten the chapters a bit. Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
